Skies Are Eternal
by Guardian Keymaster
Summary: AU: Hercules gets lost trying to find the trainer of heroes. This causes him to cross paths with a young lady who dreams of knighthood.
1. Chapter 1

"This is it! I'm gonna become a true hero and please the gods!" Hercules rode on Pegasus with pride. He would finally belong somewhere for once!

The smile faded from his face when Pegasus landed and made a confused whinny. "Pegasus, where are we? Are we lost?" Pegasus reluctantly nodded.

"Aw man! If I don't find Philoctetes, I'll never become a true hero!" He disappointedly sat on a log and sighed. "The only way I'll get there now is if I ask a god for directions. Hey, that's it! We'll find a temple and ask a god where to go! But, wait. We don't know where to find a temple either."

Hercules then saw a beautiful girl walk past him heading for a farm. "Hey, excuse me miss." The girl turned toward him. "Do you know where a temple for the gods is?"

"I am not sure. I've never left this area. Why do you need to speak to the gods?"

Hercules' face flushed with embarassment. "I need help to find Philoctetes, the trainer of heroes."

"You want to be a hero?" She asked. "I want to be a knight. May I come with you?"

"I can't guarantee the results you want, but you can come if you want. By the way, my name is Hercules."

"I'm Kayley." The girl replied.

"Kayley. That's such a nice name." Hercules commented.

"I'll be right back," Kayley stated. "I need to ask my mother where to find the temple." She then ran into her house.

* * *

"Absolutely not, Kayley! You must stay here to help around the house."

"But, Mother, I don't want to work around the house. It's boring! If I go with Hercules to find Philoctetes, I will gain the experience to become a proper knight. But for that to happen, I need to know how to get to the temple."

"Kayley, I do not think it is safe for you to-"

"Mother," Kayley cut her off. "I want to make my father proud. Please allow me to do that."

Lady Juliana looked into her daughter's eyes. She saw the spirit of an adventurer who was not going to give in. She sighed. ""Follow the main road in the opposite direction of Camelot. That will lead you to the temple."

"Mother, thank you!" Kayley embraced her mother lovingly. "Goodbye."

As Kayley headed out the door, her Lady Juliana sadly whispered. "Goodbye, daughter."

* * *

As Kayley and Hercules rode on Pegasus, they conversed with each other. "Kayley, when we were at the temple, what did Hermes instruct us to do?"

"We have to follow the shooting star. I think I see it. It's over there!"

"Pegasus, chase that star!" Hercules' winged horse obeyed instantly. "Kayley, why do you want to be a Knight?"

Kayley paused at Hercules' question. After a few seconds, she responded. "My father was a Knight of the Round Table in Camelot. After he died, I swore to live the life he had. If I become a knight, I will make Sir Lionel proud."

"Your father was Sir Lionel?" Hercules was in awe. "That's amazing! If he was _my _father, I would want to be like him too."

"Herc, why do you want to be what you call a 'true hero?'"

"Because if I don't become one, I will never rejoin my father, Zeus."

It was Kayley's turn to be amazed. "Zeus is your father? My father was only a knight but yours is a god!"

"Your father was still amazing, Kayley. I always admired knights. They are a symbol of heroics."

Finally, Pegasus landed on an island. The area looked run down and almost deserted. "Are you sure this is the place?" Pegasus nodded to answer Hercules.

"Maybe if we yelled for help." Kayley then called out, "Hey! Somebody! We need help over here!"

Someone came towards them. It was a satyr. "Hey! It is not smart to yell for a stranger to help." He said.

"So then, you're Philoctetes?" Hercules wondered.

"Yeah, but call me Phil. So what do you kids want?"

"I'm Hercules, she's Kayley and this is Pegasus. Kayley and I want you to train us."

"Sorry, can't help ya. Lots of people came before you. They all failed."

"That was before you met us," Kayley commented. "Heroics is in our blood. We get it from our fathers."

"I doubt it," Phil scoffed.

"Oh, yeah? She is Sir Lionel's daughter and I am Zeus' son."

"Sir Lionel and Zeus?" Phil started cracking up. "You're telling me that Sir Lionel and Zeus are your daddies?"

"We're telling the truth!" Kayley exclaimed.

"You want me to make you heroes? Well I got two words for you:"-A lightning bolt fried Phil here-"I'll do it."

Hercules, Kayley and Pegasus started cheering and embracing.

* * *

"Okay, for this exercise you gotta rescue the damsel from the fiery hoop. Any questions?"

"Phil, what is a damsel?" Kayley asked.

"It's a lady in distress. Now ready, set..." Phil blew his pan pipes.

Hercules and Kayley ran and quickly grabbed the doll-damsel. However, they tripped and fell in the river. Both of them laughed at their predicament.

"No! Wrong! Hopefully you'll do better on the next exercise." Phil lead them to the target monsters. "Kayley, Herc, rule number 96: Aim."

Kayley and Hercules threw swords at the targets. Herc hit only one while Kayley almost impaled Phil.

"Not bad, Herc. Kayley...we gotta work on you."

* * *

As the years passed, Hercules grew stronger and buffer and was acing every single hero test. On the other hand, Kayley was behind. On the river guardian test, she only managed to be captured while Hercules had to rescue her.

Once Hercules beat the river guardian, Phil came running over. "Great job, Herc! You always give it all ya got! But you-" Phil pointed at Kayley. "Ya gotta try harder. You're aiming to be a knight, not a damsel in distress! If your pace remains this slow, you'll never reach hero status. Well, let's take a break."

After Phil left, Hercules did a cheer with Pegasus. "Did you see that? I'll get to Olympus quicker than you can say 'easy street.' Right, Kayley? Kayley?"

* * *

Kayley sat near the lake weeping. She had not felt this sad in years. She just let her tears flow freely.

Kayley felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Kayley, what is it?"

"Oh, Herc. I'll never have what it takes to become a knight. I am a failure. I'll never be like my father."

"Kayley, you seriously don't think that. You shouldn't."

"What?" Kayley faced him.

Kayley, you are not like an ordinary girl. You are very unique. In time you will be the knight you always dreamed to be."

"Are you really sure about that, Herc?"

"I'm positive."

Hercules placed his hands on Kayley's face and gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Kayley gazed into Hercules' eyes. She found herself mesmerized by them. Eventually, their faces leaned closer together.

A bright light shone in their faces.

"Break it up! Party's over! Time to get back to training! We need all we can get!"

"All right, Phil, we're coming!" Kayley frustratedly responded.

"Okay, I can't decide which mission to test you guys with. Kill the Hydra or slay a dragon. Tough pick here, kids." Phil stated.

Kayley pondered this and got an idea. "Phil, how about I face the dragon and Herc battles the Hydra?"

"Ya sure you can handle that, Kayley?" Phil questioned. You couldn't even match the river guardian!"

"Phil, it will give me a chance to prove my heroic heritage. I will not fail. I promise."

Phil thought for a minute. He shrugged and said, "Fine, but be sure to take a strong sword."

After Phil left, Herc turned to Kayley and smiled. "Good luck, Kayley."

"Likewise, Herc."

**A/N: I wrote this story years ago when I was big at watching Non/Disney crossover couple videos on YouTube. Which explains the style of this fic. I'm not crazy about this pairing like when I wrote it, but I liked this story enough to try and post it here. Hope you like it too! BTW more is coming, and I'm working on my other fanfics just wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

A short while after arriving in dragon country, Kayley searched cautiously for a dragon to kill. She listened carefully and could have sworn she heard stumbling footsteps nearby.

Kayley drew her sword and yelled, "Who's there?!"

"No one! Go away or we ferocious dragons will gobble your flesh!"

"Good job, Cornwall. I think she bought it." A second voice whispered.

"Shut up, Devon!"

The voices seemed to be coming from a broken dragon egg.

Kayley crept toward it and raised her sword preparing to stab. She peered inside and then-

"NO! Don't kill us! We're too young to die! We're only 500 years old!"

It was a two headed dragon. Its right head was taller while its left one was short and plump.

"Please, have mercy!" The right head pleaded.

"Don't you understand? I have to slay you. Or I'll be a failure." Kayley explained

"Come on, we never did anything to you! Please, we wanna live full lives! Please!" The left head begged.

Kayley's sword hand started trembling. Finally, Kayley sighed and lowered her weapon.

"Thanks. We owe you, Miss, um…"

"Kayley," she answered.

"Kayley. I'm Cornwall and the other head is Devon. If there is anything we can do for you, tell us."

Kayley pondered this. "See how my mother is doing. She lives on a farm outside of Camelot. Her name is Lady Juliana."

"Yes! Anything for you, Kayley! Off to find Lady Juliana!" After Devon's comment, he and Cornwall flew away in the direction toward Camelot.

Kayley sighed. "I suppose I have to return as a failure again." As she turned back, she spotted a dead dragon on the ground. Kayley examined the carcass and noticed that it was brutally mangled. At first she felt pity for the creature being killed in an agonizing manner. After a few seconds, a thought entered her brain.

Kayley raised her sword and sliced the dragon's head from the body. She also made sure to bloody her sword as much as she could before she lifted the head and journeyed back.

* * *

"Hey, Herc. You did a wonderful job against that Hydra. You really are a champ, ya know that?"

"Thanks, Phil," Hercules chuckled. He then noticed a figure walking toward them. "Wait, is that Kayley?"

"Ya know, champ, I think it is!" Phil exclaimed excitedly. "It looks like she succeeded!"

When Kayley was close enough, Hercules patted her gently on the back. "Great job, Kayley. It must've been a big one by the looks of its head."

"Oh, it was! You should have seen the way it lunged at me and I slashed my sword through its neck! You could say that I showed no mercy!"

"Sure seems that way looking at how torn up the head is, Kayley." After the first note, Phil gave his critique. "I truly wish you had remembered rule number 16, Kayley."

Kayley slapped her forehead and quoted, "After sword use, clean it."

"However, judging from its size, I am very impressed that you managed to take it down. I think this success is worth a trophy." Phil handed Kayley a trophy the size of the distance between her shoulders and her waist. "I'm proud of ya."

After Phil walked away, Hercules said, "Congratulations, Kayley! I knew you could do it!"

Kayley gave a half-smile and muttered, "Thanks" before leaving.

Hercules did not understand. Kayley should have been beaming with joy. Why did she seem so sad? It did not make sense.

* * *

Kayley lay in her room staring at the ceiling. It had been several days since she faked the dragon mission. It was eating away at her soul that her only heroic accomplishment was a lie. Hercules knew her as someone she was not.

These facts bothered her so much. Kayley tried to make it better by hiding her trophy where she would not see it. Still, it did her no good.

_I'm a failure and always will be_, Kayley reminded herself yet again.

**BANG!**

A noise outside Kayley's window made her jump. She looked outside and saw Devon and Cornwall. She climbed out and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We went to see your mother and found out-"

"Sir Ruber is back!" Devon cut Cornwall off.

"Ruber?!"

Sir Ruber was the one who killed Sir Lionel. He tried to murder King Arthur, but Sir Lionel got in his way.

"Sir Ruber is using your mother to sneak into Camelot! He even used his griffin to steal Excalibur!" Devon exclaimed.

"Excalibur has been stolen?!"

"Calm down, Kayley. The good news is, Ruber doesn't have the sword. The griffin lost it." Cornwall explained.

"That's great! Where is it?" Kayley asked.

"Well…that is some more bad news. Excalibur is in the Underworld." Cornwall stated.

"Oh no! This is awful!"

"Get away from Kayley, you monster!" Hercules came running toward them with his sword drawn.

"Hide! Save us!" Devon screamed.

"Herc, stop!" Kayley blocked Devon and Cornwall. "They're my friends!"

Hercules' jaw dropped. "Friends? But how? Why?"

"I'll explain later. They came to deliver a message. Camelot is in danger. Ruber has returned and Excalibur is in the Underworld." Kayley explained.

"Well, shouldn't it be easy to get it back? You slayed that huge dragon, remember?" Hercules reminded.

"You're a dragon-killer?!" Devon exclaimed.

"How dare you!" Cornwall yelled.

"NO! No! I'm not. I never killed a dragon. I faked the whole thing so Phil would not think of me as a failure anymore." Kayley stated.

"Kayley, if you retrieve Excalibur and return it, you won't be." Hercules encouraged.

Kayley thought it over. "You're right, Herc. Let's get the sword. Let's save Camelot!"

Hercules and Kayley climbed onto Pegasus and Devon/Cornwall and flew toward the Underworld.

* * *

"Okay, here is the main entrance." Hercules stated when the landed. "I think we'll catch up with you guys later." Devon said nervously.

"There is an exit near Camelot. We will meet you guys there." Devon and Cornwall flew away.

"Herc, we'll stick together, right?" Kayley asked.

"Of course," he responded.

They both descended down the stairs that led into the bowels of the earth. The path led to the river Styx. On it was a boat with a skeletal being. Kayley pulled out a gold coin and gave it to the man. "We need to cross." The bony man took the coin and gestured for them to step into the boat.

As the boat glided across the water, Kayley looked closely into the river. "Herc, I think I see…people in there."

"Well, people's souls come and reside here after death." Hercules explained.

"They look…sad." Kayley pointed out. Several souls crawled out of the Styx and grabbed onto her legs and started moaning. "I'm sorry. I can't help. I wish I could…but I can't." Kayley's apology caused the dead to release her.

A few seconds later, the boat reached the other side. Kayley and Hercules stepped out and walked forward. "Herc, look over there!" Kayley ran and picked something up. "It's the sheath to Excalibur!"

"So it really is here."

"Uh, Herc? What is that growling?

"I don't know."

After a brief silence, a black three-headed dog pounced in front of them. "It's Cerberus!"

Cerberus lifted Kayley in the air with his center mouth.

"Let her go!"

Hercules twisted Cerberus's leg and Kayley was dropped. He lifted Cerberus in one hand and started swinging him around. When he released, the dog hit a distant wall and was knocked out.

"Come on, Kayley. Let's go."

They both wandered through the corridors for what seemed like hours. Finally, they came to a ledge above a whirlpool in the river. Lying on the edge was…

"Excalibur!" Kayley ran and attempted to grab it. Chains sprung up and fastened the sword to the ground.

"Uh-uh-uh! No touchy!" In a puff of smoke appeared the lord of the dead himself.

"Hades!"

"Listen ,Herc, you shouldn't be here. Visiting hours never happened. And not only are you entering my turf uninvited, but you are trying to steal my sword."

"_Your_ sword? This sword belongs to King Arthur!" Kayley argued.

"I think the key words you're looking for are 'used to.' It used to belong to King Arthur. When it comes to objects falling into my domain, there are only two words that matter: finders keepers."

"But without the sword, Camelot is in danger!" Kayley persisted.

"Listen, babe, rules are rules. However, I always had an eye for a good bargain. You give me something and I'll give you the sword."

"Kayley," Hercules whispered. "Hades never makes deals unless there is something really valuable in it for him."

"But we must be able to meet what he wants."

"Of course you are able." They both jumped as Hades appeared between them. "But the question isn't if you are able to, but whether you will do it."

"What do you want, Hades?"

"Well, sweetheart, all I want is for one of you to leap into the river Styx."

"You mean you want one of us to-"

"That's right, Herc. Ya jump into the river Styx, ya die. But if one of you does, the other gets the sword."

"Isn't there another-"

"Nope, sugar, there's not. Only price high enough for this powerful sword. Either one of you kisses your sorry butt goodbye and jumps, or the sword remains out of your reach forever. Pick your poison."

Kayley and Hercules thought this over. Neither of them ever thought it would come to this. But one of them had to die. It was the only way to retrieve Excalibur and save Camelot.

"Kayley, I'll jump. You get the sword to King Arthur."

"But, Herc, I can't let you."

"Kayley, Camelot is your home. You need to be the one to save it. I want you to be the hero this time."

"But-"

"Shh. I have made my decision. Nothing is going to change my mind."

Kayley sighed. "All right. I won't stop you." Hercules leaned forward to kiss Kayley.

"Tick tock, Herc. Time is running out too fast for mush. Ya got ten second's or the deal's off." Hades butted in.

Hercules ran, leaped off the edge, and landed in the water. Tears leaked out of Kayley's eyes.

"Okay, babe. A deal's a deal." Hades snapped his fingers and the chains released Excalibur. "The sword is yours."

Kayley picked up the sword and started to walk away. She looked back and whispered. "Goodbye, Herc." Finally, she ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

"They're not gonna make it. They're not gonna make it. There is no way!" Devon was mumbling to himself as he and Cornwall waited for Hercules and Kayley.

Pegasus appeared with Phil on his back.

"Pegasus told me about you. If you're worried about Kayley and Herc, don't. They're not ones to die easy. Especially not Herc," Phil stated.

"But it's been hours since they went in. Anything could have happened," Devon pointed out.

"Wait, look! There's Kayley!"

Cornwall was right. She approached them from the Underworld's exit.

"Kayley! I'm so glad to see ya, kid. Where's Herc?"

Kayley dropped her head at Phil's question. "He's dead. He jumped into the river Styx. It was the only way to retrieve the sword."

Phil gasped. "There goes another one. I thought he would be the true hero I trained."

"I'm sorry, Kayley." Devon patted Kayley's back. Pegasus gave a sad whinny.

"What are you waiting for, Kayley? Be a hero and save Camelot. I have faith in you, kid."

Kayley looked at Phil and saw a proud gleam in his eyes. "Thank you, Phil." Kayley jumped onto Devon and Cornwall's back and said, "Come on. We've got a kingdom to save!"

"We're in this with you, Kayley!" After Cornwall's comment, they lifted into the air and flew off toward Camelot.

* * *

"Here we are, Kayley. The legendary kingdom itself. The one and only Camelot."

Kayley gazed in wonder. It was everything she dreamed it would be. Her father's world. "It is, Cornwall. It's beautiful."

"We knew you'd say that." Devon smiled. "Now to find a place to land."

Kayley continued to stare at the glory and wonder of the kingdom. Camelot was perfect.

Kayley then felt strong talons tear her arm. She found herself falling through the air. Kayley began to feel light-headed. Her father smiled as he threw her in the air while she was a child…she saw her father's corpse being wheeled toward her…she met Hercules for the first time…she gazed into Herc's eyes…Hercules ran from her and leaped into the river Styx…

_Goodbye, Mother…Father…Herc…see you again…_

After Kayley thought these words, everything went black.

* * *

"Kayley…Kayley…"

Kayley opened her eyes to the whisper. She could make out a blurred face. As her vision cleared, she saw who it was. "Hercules…You're alive…or am I…dead?"

"The first one."

"But how can this be? Wait…are you…glowing?"

Hercules nodded.

"I became a true hero. My godhood is restored. I wanted to give my life to help you, and that did the trick."

Kayley smiled. "Herc, I'm so happy for you! But what happened to me?"

"A griffin caught onto you. You lost quite a bit of blood." Hercules explained.

"Griffin? Oh no! The sword! Where is it?!"

"Kayley! It's a disaster!" Devon and Cornwall flew towards them and landed. "The griffin took Excalibur and Sir Ruber has it! We tried to get it back, but we got knocked out!"

"She gets it, Devon! What do we do?"

"Oh, Cornwall, I don't know! Ruber must already be in the castle!" Kayley exclaimed. "We must get inside!"

"It's no use!" Phil appeared. "All entrances are blocked!"

"Oh, I'll take care of that." Hercules ran up to the castle wall and punched the wall in. He and Kayley rushed inside to arrive at the Round Table where King Arthur lay defenseless before a man. Sir Ruber.

Where his right hand should have been, Excalibur was attached to his arm.

"Ruber, you're no king," Arthur said bravely.

"You're wrong, Arthur. I will be twice the king you ever were!" Ruber lifted his sword arm to strike Arthur down. Then Kayley shouted the words that her father last spoke. "I will not serve a false king!" Ruber halted and stared in shock. Kayley swung from a rope and knocked Ruber into the circle of stones outside.

"You are just like your father." Ruber stood up. "It is fitting that you will meet his end!" He knocked Kayley backward. As Kayley attempted to stand, her hand touched something. "The stone…" she whispered.

Ruber prepared his sword for the final blow. As he lunged, Kayley dodged in the nick of time and the sword became wedged in the stone. Ruber's eyes widened in horror as he attempted to pull. Not being worthy, the action was no good. After one too many tries, Ruber howled in agony and dissolved away into nothing, leaving Excalibur behind. King Arthur emerged from the castle and pulled the sword from the stone.

"Kayley, you saved Camelot!"

"Mother!"

Kayley and her mother embraced once they were close enough. Once they released, other faces came to say their thoughts.

"Kayley, you did it!" Hercules cheered.

Pegasus danced and whinnied happily.

"Good show, Kayley! Am I right, Cornwall?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself!"

"You're a hero! Two words: I'm very proud." Kayley chuckled and embraced Phil.

"Kayley, come forward." King Arthur ordered gently. Kayley approached the king. "Please kneel." She obeyed. Arthur gently touched her shoulder with his sword and declared, "I dub thee Lady Kayley." Smiles and cheers spread to everyone in the circle.

"Oh, Herc! I'm finally a knight! We both got what we wanted!"

"But, Kayley, we can't be together. Only gods can live on Mount Olympus. And gods can't live on Earth."

Kayley's smile faded. She never thought she would have to permanently say goodbye.

"I know. I'll give up my godhood so I can be with you."

"What? No! You've worked too hard to give up the life you always wanted. Your dream was to be a god. Don't throw it all away."

"But if I don't, how can we be together?"

Kayley sighed. "I'm sorry, but I could not bear it if I got to live my life's dream and you didn't. I won't let you give it up."

Hercules looked into Kayley's eyes and knew the look said she meant every word. "All right. I won't give it up."

Kayley smiled as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Finally, she leaned and pressed her lips against his. The kiss felt so wonderful that it ached to pull away.

"I love you," Kayley whispered.

"I love you too," Hercules responded.

Hercules climbed onto Pegasus with Phil. He looked back and waved goodbye. Once Kayley waved back, he flew into the sky and vanished.

Lady Juliana touched her daughters arm. "Kayley, you made the right choice. He'll never forget you and you won't ever forget him. You'll always love each other."

Kayley smiled.

"Daughter, look up there."

Kayley glanced at the sky and saw stars forming a constellation. The shape was the appearance of her and Hercules side by side. She smiled as a tear of happiness formed in her eye. "Now we'll always be together."

So ends the tale of the god and the knight. They may have gone their separate ways, but they were always united in the skies.


End file.
